The invention relates to an air filter. An air filter for internal-combustion engines, compressors and other air-intake machines is known from German Utility Model DE-GM 19 60 531. The filter housing of this air filter is flexibly connected to a clean-air duct and optionally also to an unfiltered-air inlet duct, the filter housing carrying two fork-shaped spring clips which are fixedly arranged at a distance from one another. These spring clips may engage in rubber parts which are arranged on the engine housing or on other vehicle parts and therefore fix the air filter housing.
A disadvantage of this arrangement is the fact that this connecting method does not offer sufficient safety in the case of internal-combustion engines in vehicles. Fairly extensive jolts or shocks should be expected particularly in cross-country vehicles which may have the result that the spring clips spring out of the rubber parts. In this case, the air filter would then only be held by the connecting lines.
Furthermore, an intake air filter is known from German Utility Model DE-GM 18 07 288 which is combined with a noise damper. The filter housing is provided with a mount which consists exclusively of elastic preforms. Recesses are provided in the filter housing wall as well as in the mount supports. The elastic preforms are locked into these recesses.
Also in the case of this arrangement, there is the disadvantage that particularly strong jolts of shocks may rip the filter housing out of its anchoring and cause damage to the engine.